Hellhounds
Hellhounds (scientific name: Inferna Canis) is a broad term for a species of demonic hounds that live throughout all of Hell. They are known for being the beasts that haunt those who make deals with demons and drag their souls to Hell upon their death. Characteristics Hellhounds vary in size with the largest of their kind, the Twinbellows, being up to 10 meters in height and over 20 meters in length from head to tail. Their appearance also varies depending on the environment that they live in. In the fiery regions of the sixth circle of Hell, the hellhounds there tend to take on rocky magma like appearances with flames coming off of their bodies. In other regions of the sixth circle which are known for their various toxic environments, the Hellhounds are twisted and malformed wolves. Hellhounds behave like other species of canine and tend to hunt in packs of 10 to 15 lead by an Alpha. They are highly intelligent and voracious capable of coming up with strategies too complex to have come from a simple animal often leading their prey into an ambush where the prey is torn apart and killed by the rest of the pack. Hellhounds are carnivorous beasts and hunt other demonic beasts that reside in Hell even demons themselves fall prey to these. They are extremely patient as well seeing as Hellhounds are capable of stalking their targets for up to ten years. Once a Hellhound has its prey's scent, it has it for life and will not stop until the target or the hellhound itself is dead. Hellhounds are known to give off an aura that induces hallucinations of their victims' worst fears in order to flush them out. Hellhounds can be tamed and are mostly used as hunting dogs by the Faustian Demons. The larger hounds are used as steeds for battle and transportation and can also be used as troops in battle. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength: '''Hellhounds possess a large amount of physical strength. They have a bite force of up to 30,000 PSI and can easily tear through the flesh and bone of even Ultimate Class and D-Rank Deity Class beings. *'Enhanced Durability': Hellhounds are considerably durable due to living within the harsh environments of Hell. *'Enhanced Speed': Hellhounds are extremely fast predators and can rapidly cross a distance of several thousand miles within a few hours. *'Enhanced Senses': Hellhounds have extremely sharp senses. It is said that once a hellhound has your scent, it has it for life and will not stop until either you or the hellhound itself is dead which is highly unlikely. *'Elemental Manipulation': Depending on where they live, Hellhounds can manipulate and generate various elemental attacks. Hellhounds that live in the seventh circle predominantly use fire. *'Soul Manipulation': Hellhounds can physically interact with the souls of their prey dragging them back down to Hell when sent by a Faustian Demon. *'Hallucinogenic Aura': Hellhounds produce an aura that makes their prey experience their worst fears. Often times, the fear is too intense for the victim and drives them either insane or to commit suicide as a means of escape. *'Invisibility': Hellhounds cannot be perceived by most humans. They can only be seen by humans close to death, supernaturally attuned humans such as mages, and supernatural beings. *'Invulnerability': Hellhounds cannot be killed by conventional weaponry. Only supernatural weaponry and beings are capable of harming them. Iron seems to work well against Hellhounds as well but is ultimately incapable of killing them. **'Immunity': Hellhounds are extremely resistant to poison as even Albion's poison is incapable of killing one. *'Longevity':' Hellhounds can live for extremely long periods of time and have an average lifespan of up to 15,000 years. Weaknesses Harming and Trapping *'''Iron: Iron can be used to harm hellhounds though Iron is unable to kill one. *'Enochian Warding': Hellhounds can be kept out by Enochian Wards Killing *'Enochian Weaponry': Hellhounds can be killed by Enochian Weaponry like other beings. *'Supernatural Beings': Supernatural beings no matter their rank are capable of killing a hellhound though it is highly recommended not to try to fight one. Species of Hellhounds Twinbellows The largest species of hellhound in existence. Their scientific name is Inferna Canis Majoris. This species sports two heads hence the name Twinbellows. Their skin is constantly aflame allowing them to reduce their prey to ashes. Ashes which they consume for sustenance. Spectra Hounds These hounds are mysterious and rare. Spectra hounds behave in a manner similar to Spectra with the exception that they do not need to take vessels in order to interact with physical beings. Spectra Hounds are unique and capable of teleportation whereas other hounds need to access a rift or are summoned. Mortis Also known as Inferna Canis Mortae, these hounds reek of death and their bodies contain highly toxic blood that is capable of affecting high to ultimate class beings. Mortis live within the most toxic environments of the sixth circle of Hell where most demons would not dare to venture. Their bodies are twisted and malformed and their fangs contain the poison which is found in their blood. Kilns/Lavamouths hound 1.jpg|Kiln hound 7.jpg|Another Kiln hound 8.jpg|Alpha Kiln Kilns, also known as Lavamouths, are found in the same region as the Twinbellows. Their bodies appear to be made of molten rock giving off the appearance that it is soft. In reality, the skin is harder than chromium and can withstand temperatures of up to 40,000 Kelvin as well as the heat of flames of hell. Kilns are known to consume their prey whole and incinerate them alive inside their stomachs. Umbrae Umbrae are hellhounds whose bodies are seemingly comprised of pure shadows. They are smaller than their cousins and hunt in larger packs of up to 20 to 25. Umbrae possess a more intense maddening aura than their cousins and are the most common hounds used by Faustian Demons to send after their victims. Trivia *Most of the Hellhounds on this list have their appearances drawn from Magic The Gathering. *The name for the Twinbellows was taken from Kid Icarus. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Species